


Magic is in the air

by LovecraftSheeb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Faerie!Reggie, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy AU, M/M, Vampire!Sweet Pea, Vampires, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovecraftSheeb/pseuds/LovecraftSheeb
Summary: this, again, is very self indulgent





	Magic is in the air

~~~~It was quiet in the forest, save for the gentle noises of the wildlife and the trees. There was a figure in a tree, watching, waiting. There was a different figure walking through said forest, wandering. The dark figure that was wandering stopped short of the tree, sniffing the air around him.

"Come on out little one, I know you're there." He said into the darkness, he waited a couple of seconds. The figure dropped down from the tree in front of the other, glaring slightly.

"I'm not little." He spat back. 

"Everyone's little compared to me." The tall dark figure replied, it was true, he was at least a head taller than the other.

The faerie glared harder, squaring his shoulders "What's your name? and what are you doing here?" He interrogated.

"My name is Sweet Pea, and I'm just passing by, who are you?" The other replied, curious as to who this was. 

"Sweet Pea? kinda name is that? my name's Reggie." The boy snickered lightly at this 'Sweet Peas' name.

"It's not my real name, can't just go around giving that away." Sweet Pea scoffed, does this little glitter boy know nothing?

Reggie was quite a sight, not in a bad way though. He had glitter in his pitch black hair, his eyes seemed to sparkle. There was a dusting of blue across his cheeks and nose, his ears were pointed and his clothes looked like they were made out of leaves and different things from nature. He looked like a more rugged version of Peter Pan.

Sweet Pea wore all black, his hair slicked just enough to make it look like he didn't care. He was wearing a leather jacket, boots and jeans, they looked like they had come out of different eras. 

"Hmph, well why are you "just passing by" in my forest?" He got right up in the taller boy's face, glaring at him.

"Well, I just wanted a walk, but you are a nice addition." He smirked and teased the other. A nice shade of red joined the blue already across the other's cheeks, it was amusing to see his ears tinged red as well.

"Shut up, what are you anyway? you don't seem human, you have a different aura." The faerie boy said suspiciously. 

"Well, I'm a vampire, glitter boy." Sweets replied smirking, dragging his tongue over his pointed teeth.

The other boy huffed and glared once again "Don't call me that." He scowled at the other, Sweets just laughed.

"What? a big guy like you can't take a little name like that?" Sweets teased, straightening his stance so he stood even taller, towering over Reggie.

Reggie's face turned a shade darker, glowering at the other more intensely "Pfft, I can take whatever you throw at me." He hated that he had to crane his neck upwards.

Sweets' eyes glowed a light green "Oh really?" He said smirking, tilting his head rather mockingly. He ran his tongue over his teeth once more.

Reggie's eyes followed the movement of the taller's tongue, swallowing once "Yeah, you're not that tough." He said, a slight hint of nervousness.

Sweets' reached up and felt the other's pulse, smiling "Aren't I?" He asked huskily. 

Reggie squirmed "What are you doing?" He asked wearily, gulping.

"Nothing." The taller of the two whispered leaning in slowly and bearing his teeth.

Reggie went a few shades brighter, squirming more.

At the last second, Sweet Pea pulled back and started to laugh hysterically.

"You should have seen you're face! You're so red and blue!" He laughed harder than he had ever done in his life. Reggie glared more and his face was a mix of bright blue and red.

"That wasn't funny." He muttered.

"Aw, I'm sorry sparks, did I hurt your feewings?" The taller asked mockingly. 

The faerie huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. Feeling angry with Sweet Pea, but mostly himself.

Sweet Pea got closer to him again "What? Did you want me to?" He asked, being somewhat sincere this time with his tone.

The smaller of the two still wouldn't look at him and huffed again, the blue being the brighter of two colours.

Sweets' felt a sort of sympathy for the other boy, his eyes softening "It's okay if you did, I could still do it if you want, but I'd never do it without permission." He said gently to Reggie.

Reggie's stance softened and he rolled his eyes, looking down now rather than off to the side "You're an idiot." He muttered quietly.

The vampire chuckled softly and cupped the faeries cheek "Am I?" He asked and tilted the others head up, his eyes continuing to glow faintly. Reggie stiffened slightly and the blue tint ran down his neck, the red settling on his cheeks and ears, but not as bright as the blue.

"I'm sure faeries taste great." He murmured, brushing his lips over the smaller boys neck, Reggie squirmed once more and his lips parted ever so slightly.

Sweet Pea flicked his eyes to meet the others for confirmation, the other met his gaze briefly then nodded. The vampire sunk his teeth into the other's neck. Reggie's eyes widened and he cried out, almost immediately quieting himself and focusing on the sensation. Soon it became pleasurable and he relaxed into the other, his eyes glazing over and he let out soft pants.

Sweet Pea loved the taste, he was pretty sure the boy's blood was blue as well, it tasted like berries and popping candy. He closed his eyes as he got lost in the taste, smiling ever so slightly at the feeling of the smaller relaxing. He pulled back after a moment and licked the wound letting it close over.

"I was right, you taste great." He whispered to the other. 

Reggie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his blush had made its way down his chest, the red no longer there, just the blue and the starting of a green glow replacing the red. "W-whatever." He muttered, looking off to the side once more. 

Sweets' smirked and laughed a bit more "You enjoyed that didn't you glitter boy?" He questioned, teasing the other.

Reggie scoffed, rolling his eyes, his breathing returning to normal "Don't call me that, and I didn't." He stated, trying to glare holes into the other boy.

Sweet Pea chuckled "That so? So you're just excited for a different reason then?" As he said this his eyes flicked down and then back up to Reg's face. The boy's face grew brighter the green becoming more prominent but not overtaking the blue.

"The big bad faerie all embarrassed?" Sweets' teased, mocking the shorter boy, liking the look of the green on the other.

"Shut up." He hissed, crossing his arms over and pouting. 

The taller of the two got closer and cupped the shorter's cheeks "Aww, it's ok, oh and by the way, the blue is cute." He commented, making the blue go impossibly bright as well as the green. "Oh watch out there glow stick, don't want to attract any unwanted attention, well, not any more unwanted attention." Sweet's said, still with that smug look on his face, taking his hands away.

"You're so annoying, I hate you." Reggie scoffed, squaring his shoulders ever so slightly and tilting his head, challenging the smugness of the other with his own annoyed look.

"Do you now?" Sweets' replied, looking down upon the other, squinting his eyes that had a hint of challenge to them, along with a hidden burst of excitement.

"Yes," Reggie stated, as he kissed the other on the lips, hard and full of passion and emotion. He held onto the front of the other's shirt. Sweets' hands found their way to Reg's hips, after the initial shock of the kiss, but soon giving into it.

"I do," Reg said, as he pulled away, but only enough so that their noses were still touching, he had a smirk of his own. Sweet's eyes were filled with emotion and eagerness. 

"Well, in that case, I hate you too." Sweet's muttered, then pulling the other back into the kiss, not losing any of that eagerness and excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone likes this then thats awesome! comment if you want more or want to see other ships! this might be ooc but like, shrug


End file.
